Victoria Clark
Victoria Clark is an American actress. Biography Born in Dallas, Texas, Clark studied the art of stage directing at New York University and directed several plays in her career, though she would mostly focus on acting, making her debut in 1985. Whilst best known for musical theatre, Clark appeared in several straight plays including Prayer for My Enemy and The Snow Geese as well as a number of screen appearances such as Law and Order and Homeland. Singing Though primarily a musical theatre actress, Clark also sang onscreen in Cradle Will Rock, the story of the musical The Cradle Will Rock, playing actress Dulce Fox. Clark first appeared as an understudy in Sunday in the Park With George before appearing in the national tour of Cats in the role of Jellylorum (as well as understudying the part of Jennyanydots) and appeared as Madame Thénardier in Les Misérables soon after. She appeared in a variety of major and minor productions, before playing Smitty in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying and originating the role of Alice Beane in Titanic. In 2001, Clark played the role of the Beggar Woman in the filmed concert production of Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. She won a Tony Award for creating the part of Margaret Johnson in The Light in the Piazza and played the Mother Superior in the Broadway production of Sister Act. In 2015 she received her second Tony Award nomination for playing "Mamita" Alvarez in Gigi. Film Cradle Will Rock (1999) *The Cradle Will Rock (contains solo lines) *Honolulu (contains solo lines) *Oh What a Filthy Night Court (contains solo lines) *Art for Art's Sake (contains solo lines) Stage Sunday in the Park With George (1985)(understudy) Cats (1986) Jellylorum/Griddlebone *Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *The Naming of Cats *The Old Gumbie Cat *Bustopher Jones (contains solo lines) *Old Deuteronomy *The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles *The Song of the Jellicles (contains solo lines) *Gus the Theatre Cat (duet) *Growltiger's Last Stand (contains solo lines) *Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat *Mr. Mistoffelees *The Journey to the Heaviside Layer *The Addressing of Cats Jennyanydots (understudy) *Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats *The Naming of Cats *The Old Gumbie Cat *Bustopher Jones (contains solo lines) *Old Deuteronomy *The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles *The Song of the Jellicles (contains solo lines) *Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat *Mr. Mistoffelees *The Journey to the Heaviside Layer *The Addressing of Cats Les Misérables (1987) *Castle on a Cloud (duet) *Master of the House (contains solo lines) *Waltz of Treachery (contains solo lines) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *One Day More *Beggars at the Feast (contains solo lines) Guys and Dolls (1992) *A Bushel and a Peck *Take Back Your Mink In Trousers (1993) *How the Body Falls Apart (contains solo lines) *The Rape of Miss Goldberg (contains solo lines) A Grand Night for Singing (1993) How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (1995) *Coffee Break (contains solo lines) *Been a Long Day (contains solo lines) *Paris Original (contains solo lines) *How To Succeed (Reprise)(contains solo lines) I Married an Angel (1995) *How to Win Friends and Influence People (contains solo lines) *At the Roxy Music Hall (solo) Titanic (1997)(originated the role) *The First Class Roster (duet) *Godspeed Titanic *I Have Danced (duet) *Wake Up, Wake Up! *Dressed In Your Pyjamas In the Grand Salon *To the Lifeboats *The Foundering *Finale - In Every Age/Godspeed, Titanic (Reprise) Cabaret (1999) Fraulein Kost *Tomorrow Belongs to Me (contains solo lines) Fritzie *Wilkommen *Don't Tell Mama (contains solo lines) *Money *Entr'acte/Kickline *Finale Ultimo Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2001) *No Place Like London (contains solo lines) *Ah Miss (duet) *Johanna (quartet) (contains solo lines) *Beggar Woman's Lullaby (solo) *Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise) Urinetown (2003) *Privilege to Pee (contains solo lines) *Don't Be the Bunny (contains solo lines) *Why Did I Listen to That Man? (contains solo lines) *We're Not Sorry (reprise)(duet) The Light in the Piazza (2003)(originated the role) *Statues and Stories (duet) *Dividing Day (solo) *Hysteria (duet) *The Beauty Is (Reprise)(solo) *Let's Walk (duet) *Fable (solo) Bye Bye Birdie (2004) *Hymn for a Sunday Evening (contains solo lines) *Kids (duet) Juno (2008) *Song of the Ma (solo) *Old Sayin's (duet) *Old Sayin's (reprise)(duet) *On a Day Like This (contains solo lines) *Bird Upon the Tree (duet) *Where? (solo) Sister Act (2011) *Here Within These Walls (contains solo lines) *Sunday Morning Fever (contains solo lines) *Haven't Got a Prayer (solo) *Sister Act (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Spread the Love Around The Mikado (2012) *Mi-ya Sa-ma (contains solo lines) *See how the Fates their gifts allot (contains solo lines) *Alone, and yet alive (solo) *There is beauty in the bellow of the blast (duet) *Finale Act II Follies (2012) *Don't Look at Me (duet) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *In Buddy's Eyes (solo) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Losing My Mind (solo) Cinderella (2013) *The Prince is Giving a Ball (contains solo lines) *In My Own Little Corner (Reprise)/Fol-De-Rol (duet) *Impossible (duet) *It's Possible (duet) *There's Music in You (solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) Gigi (2015) *The Night They Invented Champagne (contains solo lines) *I Remember It Well (duet) *The Contract (contains solo lines) Albums Splendora (1988) Fifteen Seconds of Grace (2007) *How Can I Keep From Singing? (solo) *Right as the Rain (solo) *Thomas (solo) *Something s Gotta Give (solo) *Life Is But a Dream (solo) *I Got Lost in His Arms (solo) *Someone to Cook For (solo) *Departure (solo) *15 Seconds of Grace (solo) *The Red Dress (solo) *Before the Parade Passes By (solo) *It Might Be You (solo) Kitty's Kisses (2009) *I Don't Want Him (contains solo lines) One Touch of Venus (2013) Gallery Atimeforsinging.jpg|A Good Night for Singing. clarkhowtosucceed.jpg|'Rosemary Pilkington', Smitty and J. Pierrepoint Finch in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. clarkbeane.jpg|'Mr. Beane' and Alice Beane in Titanic. clarkkost.jpg|'Fraulein Kost' in Cabaret. clarkbeggar.jpg|'Beggar Woman' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. clarkpiazza.jpg|'Margaret Johnson' in The Light in the Piazza. Clarkgrace.jpg|'Fifteen Seconds of Grace.' Kittyskisses.jpg|Kitty's Kisses. clarksuperior.jpg|'Mother Superior' in Sister Act. clarkplummer.jpg|'Sally Durant Plummer' in Follies. clarkmarie.jpg|'Marie' in Cinderella. Onetouchofvenus2013.jpg|One Touch of Venus. clarkmamita.jpg|'Inez "Mamita" Alvarez' in Gigi. Clark, Victoria Clark, Victoria